Minecraft Madness
by Fazbear18
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby love Minecraft, and they wonder if Minecraft was real life. After cleaning his closet, Rigby finds his teleportation machine. He then teleports him and Mordecai to the world of Minecraft. While in the Minecraft world, they encounter Steve. What will the experience be like for them? Enjoy the story! NOTE: I dont own anything from Minecraft or Regular Show.
1. Rigby's Break

It was time for Rigby's break, and the computer was free for anyone to use. "Finally! It's time for a Minecraft break!" he said joyfully.

"What are you doing, and why aren't you working?" Benson questioned.

"You said I can have a break at 1 O' clock, and according to my watch, it's 1:00. So for my break, I'm going to play a little Minecraft."

"Fine. I'll allow it, but you have until 1:30 to play on there."

"Thanks Benson!" Rigby said.

About 5 minutes later, Mordecai called Rigby.

"Sup Mordecai!" Rigby answered.

"Hey dude, you want to grab a soda at the snack bar?" Mordecai asked.

" I'm on my break. I'm playing Minecraft. Can I meet you there in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure! I'll see you then."

15 minutes later, Rigby went to the snack bar with a bag.

"Hey Rigby! What's the bag for?" Mordecai said.

"It's my Minecraft action figures. I have a whole collection of these."

Rigby showed Mordecai his action figures, and he seemed impressed.

"You have a lot of action figures! How many do you have?" Mordecai said.

"I believe about 60"

"Wow! That's a lot. I especially like the Creeper figure!"

"Thanks! Minecraft is the best!"

"Yeah it is! If only Minecraft was real life" Mordecai wondered.

"Yeah, if only it was real"


	2. The Box

The next day Mordecai and Rigby woke up to a box at their front door.

"I wonder what it could be." Rigby said.

"It has our names on it" said Mordecai

"I don't remember ordering anything"

"Me either"

They both seemed confused. After opening the box, they both had big smiles on their faces.

"Wow! It's two diamond swords from Minecraft!" Rigby said smiling.

"Who got these for us?" Mordecai wondered

"Since you guys both like Minecraft so much, I thought this would be a fun treat for you guys" Benson replied.

"Wow! Thanks Benson!" they said

"I hope you guys enjoy them"

"We will!" Rigby replied.

"Diamond swords! Diamond swords! Diamond sword!" they chanted.

After Benson left the room, they started doing sword fights with their new diamond swords.


	3. Teleported to Minecraft

Later on that day, Mordecai had an idea.

"Hey dude, do you want to have a sword fight with the diamond swords?" he suggested

"Sure! That's going to be awesome!" Rigby replied.

'Not so fast you two. You have to clean your room before you do your sword fights." said Benson.

"Ok fine." Mordecai replied.

After Mordecai and Rigby got in their room, Rigby decided what he was going to do.

"To make things easier, I'm going to throw away the things I don't use." He decided.

After 20 minutes of cleaning and throwing things away, Rigby's hand felt something metal in his closet. He felt like he remembered what it was.

"Wait a second, this is the teleportation machine that I built a few years ago. I wonder if it still works." he said.

"You wonder if what works?" Mordecai asked as he was walking into the room.

"Remember that teleportation machine that I built a few years ago? I found it while I was cleaning out the closet."

"Oh yeah! Did you even use that thing?"

"I don't know, but it still looks good as new!"

"It sure does. I'm going to the snack bar to get some lunch. Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't I have to finish cleaning."

"Alright. See you later!" Mordecai said.

A few minutes later after Mordecai had left, Rigby had an idea.

"I know what to do. To make my going-into-Minecraft wish come true, I can just teleport myself there." he said to himself.

About an hour after Rigby had finished cleaning, he was about to teleport himself to the Minecraft world, and Mordecai came back from the snack bar, not knowing what Rigby was about to do.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai said walking to Rigby.

They were both on the panel of the teleportation machine.

"You'll see." Rigby said as they were being teleported.

They were now in the world of Minecraft.

"Wow! We're in Minecraft." Mordecai said.

"Remember when you said that you wish Minecraft was real?" Rigby asked "After I found the teleportation machine, I thought that I could teleport myself into the Minecraft world."

"Well, I did say that. This world looks just like the game."

As they were walking, a man was approaching them.


	4. Steve

Mordecai and Rigby knew who the man was.

"Wow! It's Steve" they said.

"Hello. What are your names?" Steve said

"I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby." Mordecai replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve" said Rigby.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Steve answered "Would you guys like to build a house to live in?"

"Sure!" they replied.

After two hours of building a stone house, they all went out to search for some iron ores.

"Do you guys have your stone pickaxes?" Steve asked.

"Yep" Mordecai and Rigby replied.

"Ok"

They all got some iron, and then got some gold. After that, they went into a cave where they saw something that they needed: diamond ores.

"Hey guys, do you want to go get those diamond ores?" Steve asked.

"Of course!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

After getting the diamond ores, putting them in a furnace, and getting them back for swords, Mordecai, Rigby, and Steve went to their crafting table.

"We have enough sticks and enough diamonds to make pickaxes and swords." Steve quoted as the sun was setting. "My house isn't far away from your house. I am going to head back to my house and go to bed. We'll make the pickaxes and swords in the morning."

"Ok. Mordecai and I will head back to our house, too." Rigby replied.


	5. The Zombie and the Ender Dragon

As morning arrived, Mordecai, Rigby, and Steve went to get some wood for more sticks, and then made their diamond swords and diamond pickaxes. They then heard footsteps. The footsteps got louder and louder, and Mordecai looked at who it was when he was near. He said, "Uh oh! It's a zombie!" Mordecai and Rigby were frightened to see it.

"Guys, don't worry. It's a friendly zombie." Steve told them. "It's my friend Zomb"

"Ugh" Zomb grunted.

"Zomb said hello" Steve said

"How do you know he said 'hello'?" Rigby asked.

"I can speak zombie language."

"Cool!" Mordecai and Rigby said

"Ugh uh uh ooh ugh uh ugh." Zomb grunted

"He said that he wants to join us" said Steve.

"Sure!" Mordecai and Rigby replied.

"Ugh ugh uh uh ooh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh." Zomb said.

"He also said that he saw the Ender Dragon flying through the sky near the forest." Steve told Mordecai and Rigby.

"The Ender Dragon is here? I thought he only appears in The End." Mordecai said.

"Well, there's an ender portal over there. I think the Ender Dragon saw it and went in it. He must have been teleported here." Steve said

"Who built the ender portal, anyway?"

Rigby looked like somebody scared him. That's when Mordecai realized that Rigby might have made the ender portal.

"Rigby?" Mordecai said

"Yeah?" Rigby replied slowly.

"Did you make the ender portal"

"Uh…yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought that we could go and teleport to The End and kill the Ender Dragon, just like the game."

"Why would you do that? Now that the Ender Dragon is here, we're all going to get killed and it is your fault!"

"Hold on a second." Steve said. "Did you say that you want to kill the Ender Dragon just like the game?"

"Yes. Why?" Rigby replied.

"This is a game. How did you get here?"

"You see, it's a long story. Mordecai and I are really big fans of this game. When Mordecai told me that he wonders what it would be like to be in the Minecraft world, I took out my homemade teleportation machine and teleported us here."

"I didn't know you have a teleportation machine. But now that the Ender Dragon is here, we need to kill him."

"How are we going to kill him?" Mordecai questioned.

"Don't worry, guys." Steve replied. "I have a plan"


	6. The Plan

"The plan is simple." Steve told Mordecai, Rigby and Zomb. "We will all go out one at a time and attack the Ender Dragon with our swords." As they all walked near the Ender Dragon, his wing hit Zomb and threw him a couple feet away from Mordecai, Steve and Rigby. "Zomb!" they all yelled as they ran towards him. Zomb and some bruises. "Ugh ugh uh uh ooh ugh ugh ooh." Zomb grunted. "He said that he's okay, but he doesn't want to fight the Ender Dragon anymore because it's too strong and powerful." Steve replied. "It's my turn!" Rigby yelled. When he got to the Ender Dragon, it roared and made Rigby fly in the air and land back on his feet. "Wow! Its roar is also too powerful. I think I'll pass on fighting this monster.  
"It's up to me" Steve said. Steve was able to jump on the Ender Dragon, but it started to fly in the air, and Steve started to slip of the Ender Dragon's back. He then fell off of it, hitting the ground. "Mordecai, it's up to you. You need to defeat the Ender Dragon." Steve told him.

"Okay, I accept the challenge" Mordecai replied.


	7. Mordecai VS The Ender Dragon

Mordecai was the only person who could defeat the Ender Dragon. The Ender Dragon kept waving its wings, and Mordecai was able to get on the wing. The wing kept swinging up and down. Mordecai held on to it with one hand while his sword was in the other hand. He then jumped onto the Ender Dragon's back. He hit the Ender Dragon with his sword for the first time. "Good job, Mordecai!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai then hit the Ender Dragon for the second time. Then he hit it a third time. The Ender Dragon then started to glow, and Mordecai jumped off of its back, landing both feet on the ground. About five seconds later, the Ender Dragon disappeared. "Phew. That was close." Mordecai said trying to catch his breath. "Nice job, Mordecai." Steve said. "How about you and Rigby stay in the Minecraft world?" "Well, I think Rigby and I want to go back to the park." Mordecai told Steve. He added, "Although the world of Minecraft is pretty cool, I think going back to the park is good." "I agree" Rigby said.


	8. The Return Home

Mordecai and Rigby were about to go back to the park. "Goodbye Mordecai and Rigby" Steve said. "Ugh uh ugh uh ugh" Zomb grunted "He says that he hopes to see you soon" Steve revealed. "Okay." Mordecai and Rigby replied. "Goodbye" They were then teleported back to their bedroom. "It's good to be back." Rigby said. "There you are! Where have you guys been?" Benson yelled as he was walking toward Mordecai and Rigby. "Well, you see, we teleported ourselves to the world of Minecraft." Mordecai told him. "Isn't Minecraft that stupid game you play?" Benson asked. "Yeah, and it isn't stupid!" Rigby said to Benson. Benson stared at Mordecai and Rigby, not believing that they teleported themselves to the Minecraft world. He said, "Get to work." "So Rigby, after we work, do you want to play some video games?" Mordecai asked. "Sure" Rigby replied.

**Hey guys! This is the end of **_**Minecraft Madness**_**. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
